


Changed: A Tangled Prequel

by early works (jennyraylen)



Category: Hercules (1997), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Based on a theory video by the Super Carlin Brothers, F/M, I make Mother Gothel sympathetic, I wrote this as a 15yo so it's not great, Why Did I Write This?, archiving old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyraylen/pseuds/early%20works
Summary: Based on the Video by the Super Carlin BrothersTangled Theory: How Rapunzel Got Her PowersWhat if Mother Gothel was the daughter of Meg and Hercules? What if something happened that changed her forever, and was the reason she clung so tightly to life?In which I, for some reason, make Mother Gothel sympathetic and give her a tragic backstory.DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THIS IS MEANT TO JUSTIFY ANY OF HER ACTIONS OR ABUSE OF RAPUNZEL. GOTHEL IS STILL AN AWFUL HUMAN BEING AND WHILE TRAGEDY MIGHT EXPLAIN EVIL, IT NEVER JUSTIFIES IT.
Relationships: Gothel (Disney)/Original Character(s), Hercules/Megara (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in late 2016/early 2017, relatively shortly after I wrote my Frozen sequel. It's not wonderful, made up more by summaries than actual story. I don't have too many gripes with the story itself, just the way I chose to tell it. In the notes you'll find my current commentary on this old piece of work. If you like that, then great. If not, maybe don't read the notes and just enjoy the story for what it is. Thank you so much for reading!

It was a girl, a beautiful, baby girl. They named her Gothel.

Meg could hardly believe her eyes. The baby was so beautiful, with curly hair like her grandmother Herma and unique gray eyes. Her daughter was the most gorgeous baby she had ever seen--she would never have guessed she would have any children, let alone with a god, but here she was.

She handed Gothel to Hercules, who cuddled and cooed to the infant. She laughed, thinking of how the strongest man alive could really be a softie sometimes.

Hercules looked up. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing," she shook her head, smiling as he returned the child.

Ever since Hercules had become mortal, the couple had lived in a humble cottage at the edge of Athens, where he farmed their land for a living. Sometimes he did hero work, but only when he had to since Meg forbade it otherwise. She could be a little overprotective sometimes, but it was understandable. She didn't want to lose her true love.

Hercules, of course, missed his parents, but he loved his wife too much to let her go. He never regretted his decision to live as a mortal.

Meg was extremely grateful to her husband for his choice for her over his family. She still couldn't believe he loved her so much to give up immortality to be with her, and it made her love him even more.

Meg looked at her husband adoringly. "I love you, Wonder Boy," she said and kissed him.

Hercules chuckled. "I love you too."

They looked at the baby girl in Herk's arms and smiled. "And we love you too, Gothel," he added. "We love you very, very much."

🌻🌻🌻

The small girl ran through the yard, happy as can be. She giggled as she ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly. "Mama!" the girl said.

"My little Gothel," Mama smiled back. "Come inside. Dinner's ready."

"Ok, Mama," the two-year-old said, and skipped inside.

Meg set Gothel down at the table. "You know, Wonder Boy, you should try to make dinner sometime," she said, as Hercules came in from a day of work out in the field of their farm. Work wasn't very hard for him, as he still had his godlike strength.

"Sure, and you should try working in the field sometime," he countered, and Meg laughed.

"Sorry. You know my weak ankles," she said.

"And you know my incompetence in the kitchen," he said and grabbed her waist. She giggled, and he pecked her on the check. Herk sat down at the table just as Meg finished setting it, and the family ate together. Gothel made a stupendous mess and got more food on her clothing and face than in her stomach, but Meg just laughed it off and cleaned her baby. The family walked outside to watch the sunset, and Gothel fell asleep in her mother's arms just as twilight fell on the earth.

Herk sighed, thinking of his family up on Mount Olympus. Ever since Meg and Herk had gotten married, once a year they traveled to Zeus' temple so he could talk to his father. They hadn't gone the past two years, as Gothel had been too young and Herk didn't want to go alone (and Meg didn't want him to be gone so long) but Meg had said they could go this year. Just a few more months and he could finally see his father again after years apart.

🌻🌻🌻

Gothel slept in the wagon Hercules pulled behind him, dreaming of butterflies and running in a field of flowers. She was five now, and they were on their way to Zeus' temple.

Gothel lay on her mother's lap, who herself was also in the wagon. Their weight was practically nothing for the hero, and he didn't even break a sweat, not even when they went uphill. But he dealt carefully with the cargo, as it was the most precious things he had. He was cautious and careful about every step he took on the dangerous terrain, and due to his precision, they got to and from the temple safely every time.

Gothel woke just as they got to the temple, and Hercules helped the girls out of the wagon. Gothel ran ahead to the temple, eager to see her grandfather. She had gotten used to his gigantic size and stone skin. She knew all the Greek stories, and how her parents had met and her father's journey to becoming a hero.

"Grandpa!" She said. "Come out, Grandpa!" Once Hercules entered the room with Meg, lightning struck and the statue moved.

Zeus looked at his granddaughter. "Hello, little Gothel," he said cheerfully. "I see that you are back." Gothel grinned widely. "Hello son," Zeus said, turning his attention to him.

"Hello father," Hercules said.

"How is little Gothel?" Zeus asked. Hercules and Meg told their stories of the last year, and how Gothel had lost her first tooth last week. Gothel showed her grandpa the gap in her teeth and Zeus roared with laughter at the adorable faces she made. They stayed all day, telling many stories about their friends and the gods. Finally, when dusk fell, it was time for bed. Hercules had built a house next to the temple for them to sleep in, and they headed there for the night. The next day, the three headed home after saying goodbye to Zeus, promising to visit the same time next year.

🌻🌻🌻

Gothel was seven years old, and now she had her own pony. "Giddyup, horsie!" she cried gleefully. The pony neighed and went faster, and soon they were in the air. Peggie was Pegasus' daughter, and now was Gothel's very own pet. Pegasus still lived with Hercules and Meg along with his wife Zeus had made for him last year. All three of them now had a flying horse to ride.

Today, Gothel was alone. Meg was busy cleaning the house and Hercules was working out in the field. Gothel had finished her schoolwork and decided to ride on her pegasus today.

Gothel giggled happily as the wind blew her curly hair behind her. She gripped the horse's mane tightly to stay on. Gothel wasn't afraid of heights like her mother, who never really rode her Pegasus named Susie. Instead, it exhilarated her, and it was her favorite thing to do. Gothel loved adventure and danger, and her mother often said she was a daredevil, but she never stopped her. Meg had often got herself into trouble as a child as well. However, ever since having Gothel, her wild streak had faded. Sometimes it would emerge, like the time the family had traveled to Sparta and Meg had stood up to the people in charge when Gothel and her mother were separated from Hercules because they weren't seen as important while Herk had been. The leaders had immediately apologized, but they had never returned to the city. But otherwise, Meg was just the average mother in the average home. She still had her spunky attitude, though.

After soaring through the air for a while, Gothel arrived at her destination--her best friend's house. Peggie landed on the ground smoothly, and Gothel jumped off and ran to Cornelius' house. "Leo!" She called. "Hello!"

Leo opened the front door and smiled when he saw his friend. "Ellie!" He said. "Hello! Come in!" Gothel entered the front door into the cottage and sat down on the floor in the main room. Leo was one year older than she was at the age of eight.

Leo had brown, curly hair and a lopsided smile. His unique green eyes stood out from the rest of his family, who all had blue eyes themselves. But Gothel hardly noticed his looks--all least not yet--because her young self only cared about his personality. He was kind, compassionate, and never failed to make her laugh. They were the best of friends.

Leo gathered his blocks from his room, and the children played for hours, until it was time for Gothel--or Ellie, as Leo called her--to go home.

Gothel rode Peggie back, and Meg and Hercules welcomed her home.

🌻🌻🌻

Twelve-year-old Gothel was at Leo's house one day when something happened.

Leo kissed her.

They were playing tag with Leo's neighbors when Gothel tripped on a rock. She fell and scraped her knee and cried out. She was a tough child, so she was just about to get up when Leo grabbed her arm. He pulled her up and looked into her eyes. Gothel blushed, confused, as she had never thought she might have feelings for the boy. "Thanks..." she muttered.

"Your welcome," Leo said softly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes...yes, I'm fine," Gothel said.

"You should come inside to clean your knee up," Leo said and led Gothel into his cottage. He sat Gothel down and his mother fussed over Gothel's knee, cleaning it off with a wet cloth and bandaged it, even though Gothel insisted it was all right.

Once Leo's mother left the room, Gothel got up and began to leave the room when Leo stopped her. "Ellie, um, there's something I want to tell you--"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well, I kinda, um, I like you, and I was wondering if you did too?"

For being a year older than her, he was one awkward kid, Gothel thought. "Yeah, I like you. Why?"

"No, no, I was wondering if you like, like-like me. You know, as...more than a friend?" His face was getting red.

Gothel blushed with him, thinking of what she had felt just a few minutes before when he had looked into her eyes. "I...I do, actually, I guess."

Leo's face brightened. "So will you kiss me?" He asked hopefully.

Gothel nodded slowly. Leo leaned in, and their lips touched. Gothel kissed back, but Leo pulled back sooner than she liked. Then Leo ran outside as fast as he could, leaving Gothel alone inside. Light headed and smiling, she followed slowly to go finish their game of tag.

🌻🌻🌻

When Gothel was young, she was told many stories--most were myths about the gods and heroes, but there was one that stood out to her the most. Because that story had to do with her father, a flower, and immortality.

The story went as follows:

When Hercules was small, just an infant, in fact, Hades sent his minion's Pain and Panic to kidnap and kill him. They succeeded to kidnap him but failed in killing him. Instead, they only made him mortal, because they were chased away before they could finish the act. However, that is another story in itself. When Pain and Panic took Hercules and dragged him to earth, they accidentally hurt him. Because of this, a single drop of golden, immortal blood fell and touched the earth. Later, in the place the blood hit the ground, there grew a magical golden flower, that if sung to, would heal and give youth to the one who sang. But no one was ever able to find this flower, or if they had, they had no idea what magical properties it possessed. They said that if you find the magical golden flower and ever needed anything, the gods would reveal the words to sing if you were willing to do so.

Gothel did not know where exactly the flower was, but she knew that if something was ever to happen to her or her friends and family, she would find it, and let the gods reveal the song to sing to it. And trouble would indeed come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised at how well the prose held up all these years later. Sure, it's not perfect, but it's not awful either. This was only my second long-form story I finished, so color me at least somewhat impressed with my younger self.
> 
> Meg's pegasus is called Susie. Get it? pegaSUS? SUSie? Yeah, apparently younger me isn't very creative. 
> 
> Gothel's name doesn't fit with the time period, but I didn't have much of a choice. In canon she's meant to be from the middle ages, hence the name. Her nickname is Ellie, I guess? Because gothEL? Hm. Kinda weird, but ok. There's probably a better nickname I haven't thought of.
> 
> Gothel and Leo's romance is...less than believable. Turns out I'm ace and on the aro spectrum, so no huge surprises there, considering my utter lack of romantic experience. It's still a weak point in my writing. I'm much better at familial and platonic relationships. I still tried at romance way too many times as a teen.
> 
> The explanation near the end for the flower is a rephrasing of the Super Carlin Brothers' theory. The link is in the summary if you want to hear the whole thing.


	2. The Romance

"Ellie, don't you want to play at Leo's house?" Meg asked in exasperation. "You haven't gone over there in nearly two weeks! What's gotten into you?"

Gothel's face became red as she thought of the kiss that had taken place a fortnight ago. How could she face him now? The next playdate had been so awkward, and she'd been avoiding him ever since.

"You've been moping around the house for too long. You're still young; you need to play! I'm sending you over there right now. It's time you had another play date with Leo and Adelaide. Let's go," Meg grabbed her coat and Gothel's arm and strutted out the door.

"But Mother! I don't want to see Leo!" Gothel complained as Meg took Peggie and Susie out of their stalls.

Meg shook her head. "You have yet to give me a good reason why, so we're leaving. Right now. You are going to play with your best friend and his little sister!"

Gothel dropped her bottom lip and pouted, but her mother ignored her. She reluctantly mounted her pegasus after her mother stood over her, waiting for her to do so. They rode over the green landscape, up near the clouds. The rolling hills looked majestic, and they always seemed to snap Gothel out of her downcast moods. She relished the wind on her face and the ruffles of her skirt. She sighed in contentment, forgetting all about her resentment to see Leo.

Gothel looked at her mother and saw that her shoulders were wound tight. Meg never liked riding the Pegasi places, and the only times she ever really did so was when they visited Zeus. She must be very worried about Gothel to ride Susie all the way to Leo's with her.

Finally, they arrived at Leo's home. The small cabin had always been a sort of second home for Gothel and now was no different. The wooden cabin was surrounded by open valleys, with wildflowers all around. A river wound its way through the backyard, stretching east and west for miles. Gothel took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. It always smelled better at Leo's house.

Gothel and her mother dismounted and walked towards Leo's home. Meg knocked on the front door, and soon after Leo himself answered.

Gothel took a sharp breath. _Leo._ Her knees melted and it was all she could do to keep standing. _Leo!_ Her face burned bright red with embarrassment and shyness, and her thoughts ran wild.

_Kiss me. No, go away! No, kiss me! Love me, hold me, walk with me._

That last thought stuck in Gothel's brain and rushed out to become words. "Leo, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me?" she breathed. She couldn't tell if he had heard her. Would she have to repeat herself? _Oh, what an embarrassment!_

"Sure, Ellie," he said before her thoughts could run away again. He seemed nervous too. "Umm...we can walk along the river in our backyard."

Gothel sighed. Meg smiled and said goodbye, and flew away on Susie just as Gothel and Leo headed to the backyard.

🌻🌻🌻

Ellie and Leo talked for what seemed like hours, and they only stopped because the sun had begun to set. "Ellie," Leo said as they approached his cabin. "Would you like to court me?"

Gothel was taken aback at his bluntness. Then again, they had been speaking in the same manner for the past few hours. She stayed silent for a few moments, thinking it over. She was nearly thirteen now, the perfect age for beginning a courtship. And why not? She and Leo had been friends since childhood; if there was anyone she wanted to marry, it'd be him. "Sure," she said, finally. "I'd love to court you."

Leo smiled. "We'll have to ask permission first, of course," he said. "But I'm sure they'll say yes." They were at Gothel's pegasus now, and it was time for Gothel to leave. It'd be supper time soon.

"Goodbye Leo," she said, mounting Peggie.

"Goodbye, Ellie." Leo took Gothel's hand and squeezed it. "See you..."

"Tomorrow," Gothel finished for him. "I'll come over tomorrow and let you know what my parents say."

"Me too." Leo let go of her hand, and she rode off into the sunset, ready to ask her parents the most important question so far in her short life.

🌻🌻🌻

To Gothel's delight, their parents agreed to them courting. Leo and Gothel spent much more time together than before. Adelaide, Leo's younger sister by three years, accompanied them on their walks together (which was by far their favorite thing to do), but she often walked several steps behind them, and never bothered them with annoying questions or comments. Gothel loved Adelaide for that.

Every week Leo and Gothel and their families would get together and do something, and over the course of two years, Gothel truly began to fall in love with Leo.

When Gothel turned fourteen, she had been courting Leo for over a year. The two were closer than ever before. Whenever they were together, Gothel felt truly alive.

Her fourteenth birthday came and went with a party with her friends and family, and none of it was extra special except for one thing.

Leo and Ellie had escaped the party at Gothel's house and ran over to the river that wound past Gothel's home. It was the same river that flowed through Leo's backyard and was how Gothel had always found her way to Leo's house on Peggie.

For the first time since that first night one year ago, they were truly alone together. No sister, no parents, just the two of them, walking along the river that meant so much to them. They spoke of all sorts of things, from their families to their future, to just random things that didn't really even matter. But it was towards the end of that walk that the most special thing that had ever happened to Gothel took place.

They were laughing together over one of Adelaide's many silly stunts when Leo suddenly fell silent. Gothel looked up to see why, and what she saw was love. Leo gazed into her eyes and spoke the most powerful words. "Your eyes are so beautiful when you laugh," he whispered. "I love you."

Gothel was speechless. She didn't know what to say in response. She traced the collar of his nice shirt he wore special for this day. "I..." she whispered. Could she say it? Did she mean it?

Yes, she did. Gothel was more sure of her love for Leo than anything else in this world. She loved him more than anything else, more than her own parents. "I love you, too, Leo. You will be the only one I ever love. I want to marry you." She looked into his eyes and saw emotion more powerful than she even knew a human could feel. She grabbed his collar, and he grabbed her waist. They kissed for the first time since that one day after she had scraped her knee. This kiss was incomparable to that childish, sloppy peck that had been exchanged one year ago. This one was passionate and hungry. Gothel's heart raced, and she felt a longing she had never felt before. She wanted Leo, she needed him. She didn't want to let go.

When it was over, they realized they had better return home before their absence was noticed. Gothel had to let go of Leo for now, but she would never let go of him in her heart. She knew that now. They were meant to be, they were soulmates. They would marry and live happily together for as long as they lived.

🌻🌻🌻

It was six months later when a date was decided upon for Leo and Gothel's betrothal. It would have to happen on the weekend Gothel and her family usually left to see Zeus at his temple. Gothel didn't really care, though. She wanted to marry Leo--that was all that mattered to her.

At least, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID I MAKE THEM SO YOUNG?!
> 
> I guess it's because that's the realistic age for the time period but JEEZ it's still making me extremely uncomfortable. How about we don't describe a kiss between two fourteen-year-olds as "hungry"? 🤢


	3. The Tragedy

It was one cold, May day when Gothel's family decided to travel to Zeus' temple. Gothel was nearly fifteen, and her betrothal party would happen soon. However, since her parents wanted to have the betrothal party at the same time they usually traveled to see Zeus, they were leaving much earlier in the year to see him.

Gothel was not very happy about this. She had wanted to travel to the city of Athens to see a play the weekend they were now going to leave, but her parents did not listen. She reluctantly went, but only after her parents threatened to ground her for a month after the trip. That would mean missing the play altogether, with or without her friends. So she went, but not very happily.

This year they would take the Pegasi to the temple, as they had every year since Zeus had made the ponies for them. Meg never liked the trip, but she endured it for the sake of safety and efficiency.

Gothel took off on Peggie last of her family, and she remained a few strides behind her family, sulking. "Ugh," she muttered under her breathe. "I don't want to be going right now! My stupid parents." No one heard her over the wind, so her parents didn't scold her like they would if they had known what she had said.

About halfway to the temple, Hercules noticed his daughter's sour mood. He drew back so he was side by side with Gothel's Pegasus, and Gothel looked up.

"What?" she snapped over the wind.

"Are you all right? I know you didn't want to go, but this is your grandfather we are talking about. Don't you want to see him? You only get to visit him once a year!" Hercules tried to comfort his daughter. Gothel just ignored him, glaring into Peggie's mane. Meg noticed Hercules' struggle and drew back as well, falling on the other side of Gothel.

"Honey, you can see that play next week, it'll still be playing. We only get to see your grandfather once a year. Come on, cheer up."

"Yeah, but my friends are going this week. They won't want to go next week as well!" Gothel explained, tears coming to her eyes.

"You don't know that. Maybe the play will be good enough for them to want to see it twice!" Hercules said.

"Doubt it," Gothel said under her breath. Her friends were all about the next, newest thing. Even if the play was one of the best they had ever seen, they would never want to see it twice.

Meg looked at her husband, motioning towards the ground. Hercules nodded. "Maybe we should just land, Gothel. We can talk about it on the ground."

"No, just leave me alone! I'm fine." Gothel growled into Peggie's mane.

"Honey--" Meg began.

"Just shut up, okay! I don't need your stupid logic! I just want to be left alone!" Gothel shouted, looking up for the first time. "You don't understand! Just stop!"

Those were the last words Gothel ever said to her parents.

Shocked at their daughter's sudden outburst, Meg and Hercules forgot to watch where they were going. Suddenly, the Pegasi whinnied loudly and tried to halt, but it was too late. They were going to crash.

Gothel, being slightly behind her parents, was able to stop Peggie from hitting the sudden cliff, but her parents weren't so lucky. They crashed directly into it, killing the horses immediately and sending them crashing to the ground.

"Mother! Father!" Gothel exclaimed, and sent her Pegasus diving to the ground after them. But they hit the ground before she could reach them. Meg screamed before she landed, and Hercules tried to reach her, but he couldn't move midair.

"Mother! Father!" Gothel cried once her Pegasus landed. She tripped off the horse, scraping her elbows and knees, and ran over to them, who laid motionless on the ground. Tears streamed down her face, and she fell to her knees beside her mother. "Mother," she sobbed, holding her to her chest. Meg's horse, Susie, and Hercules' Pegasus as well, were motionless on the ground next to them, a bloody mess. Meg, miraculously, wasn't very bloody, and neither was Hercules, but their bodies were in unnatural shapes, and Gothel knew they were gone.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I love you!" Gothel cried, and buried her face in her hands. She felt for breathing and a heartbeat, but they were absent, just as she knew they would be. She turned to her father and sobbed all the harder. "Father! I'm sorry! Don't go!" She hugged him, but he was gone as well.

Gothel didn't even get to say goodbye. Her last words had been hateful, not loving.

It was her fault.

All her fault.

She collapsed and sobbed until she could cry no more until she looked up and saw a glow in the distance. She stood up slowly, unsteady and weak, and limped towards it. She followed a path around the cliff her parents had crashed into until she saw it. The magical golden flower of her parent's stories. She ran quickly to it and collapsed next to it. She grabbed the bloom in her hands. "Oh, thank you, gods. You will save them." She began to hum until she found a tune she liked. Slowly, she began to sing.

_"Flower, gleam and glow._

_Let your powers shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_bring back what once was mine,"_ she sang for her parent's lives. 

_"Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the Fates' design._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine."_

She was crying again once she had finished. The flower had glowed brighter as she had sung, so she knew they were the right lyrics. Hopeful that her parents had been brought back, she ran back to where her parents lay, tripping over her own feet.

She came to a halt at the sight of her parents. "No," she whispered. They still lay on the ground, lifeless as ever. She felt for their heartbeats again, but they still were absent. "NO! They should be alive!" She looked into the sky. "You promised you would make everything right!" She shouted at the gods. "You promised," she whimpered. Suddenly, she noticed that the scrapes on her knees and elbows were gone. "That's what you did? Heal my scrapes? What about my parents? What about your son?" She shrieked, beginning to cry again. She knelt by her mom and dad and held their hands. "I love you. I will get you back. I promise."

She mounted her Pegasus, who looked just as bewildered and upset as she was. "Come on, Peggie. We have somewhere to go."

🌻🌻🌻

Gothel wasn't headed towards Mount Olympus. No, she wasn't that stupid. She knew she wasn't allowed up there, she was but a mortal. No, she was going to Zeus' temple. To the most powerful being there was, who had just stood by and let his son die right in front of him.

She didn't take in the world around her, and she knew the way to the Temple by heart, so she didn't have to pay close attention to where she was going. The world was closing in on her, and it was all Gothel could do not to break down and weep once more. Her determination to get to the Temple kept her from dwelling on what had just happened.

She rode faster than she ever had before, and soon she had entered the temple. This time she didn't have Hercules to summon Zeus, so she had to figure out a way to do it herself. "Zeus! The demigod Gothel, daughter of the god Hercules, summons you!" she shouted angrily. "Come down!"

Lightning struck the statue to Gothel's relief, but she did not calm down. The instant the statue moved she cried out, "Why didn't you save my father and mother? Your son!?"

Zeus looked very sad. "Gothel, I'm so sorry--"

"Aren't you supposed to be all powerful or something?" Gothel cut him off. Her sorrow turned to anger. It wasn't her fault her parents had died--it was Zeus' fault. "Why can't you do something?!" she was beginning to sob again. "Anything?"

"Gothel, listen," Zeus seemed on the edge of tears myself. "I would do anything to save my son and his wife. But I am powerless to do anything once one has died. That's the job of Hades, I'm afraid."

Gothel blinked. Of course. "Then where is Hades?" Gothel demanded.

"No, Gothel, you don't want to do that, he's, well, he's evil." Zeus insisted.

"Where is Hades?! Tell me! Now!" Gothel insisted, crying again.

Zeus looked at her sympathetically. "All right. But be careful what you agree to down there. He's good at making deals, you know, and most of the time they are better for him than for you," Zeus warned her. Gothel nodded through her tears and listened carefully as Zeus described how to get to Hades' lair. Gothel remounted her Pegasus, and without a word, rode off into the now fading day.

It was midnight once she got to Hades' lair, but the adrenaline racing through her veins kept her from becoming tired. She rode down to the center of the cave. Surprisingly, the three-headed giant dog let her pass without a fight. Gothel left Peggie in the entrance to Hades' throne room and entered on foot. Glaring, she said, "Hello, Hades."

"Well, hello there, Gothel. I was expecting you," Hades said casually.

"Give me back my parents."

"Oh, I'm afraid I, and you, don't want that to happen, missy," Hades said.

"Yes, I do! Give them back!" Gothel shrieked. How dare Hades be so rude when she was in so much pain? Gothel knew Hades hated her parents, but that didn't give him reason to be so--so--heartless!

But then again, he was the king of the dead....

"Well, I'm afraid I only can give you one parent, and that is only if you agree to sell your soul to me for as long as you live." Hades leaned forward in his seat. "And do you really think I would give up my worst enemy, the man who destroyed my plans to rule the cosmos? No way, girl. I've been looking forward to this day for years." _Hercules._ Hades was talking about Hercules. Gothel had heard her parents' story enough times to know that.

Gothel stood, not knowing what to do. She had expected that she would have to sell her soul to Hades, but not only for her mother. Could she bear only saving one of her parents? How would she live with the guilt? But she had to have at least one of them.

"Fine," She sighed. "Give me...give me my mom."

"All right, then," Hades said. Gothel watched as her mother's spirit floated up through the room, followed by her body from the other direction. The two merged, and Meg breathed once again.

"Mother!" Gothel said, and ran over to her mom. "Oh, it's you!" She hugged her mom as she stood up. Meg hugged her back but seemed hesitant. Gothel looked into her mother's eyes. "Mother? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Gothel, what have you done?" Meg whispered.

"I had to get you back, Mother. I had to. I love you so much," Gothel said.

"Did you...did you sell your soul to him?" Meg asked slowly.

Gothel nodded. "I had no choice, Mother. I had to have you...but Father...I couldn't get him. I could only have one of you, and he said...he said he wouldn't release him."

Meg looked so sad. "Honey, Gothel, look at me." Gothel looked up. "I can't let you live like this. You have to understand that what I'm about to do is for your own good."

"Mom, no! Please, stay with me! I can't live without you! I'm so sorry!" Gothel pleaded.

"I love you, darling. Remember that. Your father and I, we will always love you," Meg let go of her daughter's hand and did the hardest thing she had ever done. It was harder than selling her soul to Hades for her boyfriend, harder than dying for Hercules. She couldn't let her daughter live her whole life in captivity of the devil. "Take me back."

"I don't know if I can do that, Nutmeg," Hades said. "You see, I made the deal with your daughter, not you."

"I am her mother. Now take me back," Meg said harshly. "And give my daughter back her freedom."

Hades sighed. "Fine."

Gothel sobbed. "No, Mother, I love you!" she said. "Don't go!" she reached out and tried to grab her mother, but she was no longer there. Her body was back outside at the crash site, and her spirit farther down the cave with the dead. Gothel collapsed, burying her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry," she cried.

Hades looked down at the sobbing girl at his feet, smiling. Finally, he had gotten his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _They crashed directly into it, killing the horses immediately_  
>  I'm sorry, but this sentence is freaking hilarious. What the heck.
> 
> This chapter doesn't make much sense but I forced it to happen because plot. I should have thought of a better way to kill Meg and Herc than their pegasi suddenly forgetting how to see, but here we are.
> 
>  _Zeus seemed on the edge of tears **myself**_  
>  LOL
> 
> I love how Hades just immediately gives into Meg's demands. Mom power?


	4. The Heartbreak

After watching the girl sob for who knew how long, Hades kicked Gothel out of his lair. He was tired of her moping, and it was ruining his joyful mood.

Gothel turned towards home, not strong enough to see her parents' dead bodies again. She headed to Leo's house, wanting the comfort of friends. When she landed, she ran inside to meet Leo's mother. She must have still had red circles under her eyes from crying because right away his mother knew something was wrong. "Oh dear Ellie, what happened? Aren't you supposed to be visiting Zeus' temple? Dear, dear, come here girl. Tell me what's wrong."

At the sight of the sweet woman holding out her arms for a hug, Gothel began to cry one more time. She ran into her arms, sobbing until no more tears would come. After she had calmed down some, Leo's mother sat her down and told her to tell her what had happened. Gothel took a deep breath and told her everything. Leo's family knew all about how Hercules was Zeus' son. Most everyone did. Word had spread of how he had saved Greece and Meg after the war against the Titans, so Leo's mother believed Gothel and knew she was telling the truth.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry, Ellie. You can stay with us until you wed Leo. I'll have my husband gather their bodies and we can have the funeral in a few days. I have no idea how much pain you must be in. Come, come here, girl."

Gothel had no more tears, so now she hugged Leo's mother numbly, not knowing what to do or say. This was how she moved about for the next two days in Leo's house. Leo stayed away from her, as he knew she wanted to be alone. As Ellie lay in bed the second night, the night before her parent's funeral, she thought of the gods, who had failed to save her parents when she had sung to the magical golden flower. Ellie became angry. She did not want to have anything to do with the gods ever again. She wanted to get revenge, but she had no idea how. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. The magical golden flower. Could it keep her young, possibly forever? Only the gods were immortal. That would be a perfect act of revenge.

But no. That actually was the opposite of what Gothel really wanted. She wanted to die and be with her parents in the underworld. If she lived forever, she would never be with her parents ever again.

Gothel didn't know what to do.

🌻🌻🌻

The next day, Gothel did not cry during the funeral. She had cried enough already. She stood solemnly at the edge of her parent's graves, and when it ended, she kneeled down at that foot of her mother's grave. "I forgive you," she muttered. "I do not blame you. I blame the gods. They killed you. They let you die. I will avenge your death."

She moved to her father's grave. "And you, I love you. I'm sorry. I will avenge your death as well. I will make sure that the gods pay for what they have done to you." Gothel stood up. "I love you both. Goodbye, my parents." She turned around, fighting back tears. She must not cry anymore, not ever again. She must be strong. She would be strong, no matter what. For them. To show the gods.

But that was not all. She was would make fools of the gods. She would use the magical golden flower to stay young for eternity.

🌻🌻🌻

Gothel had to talk to Leo. He would agree. He would come with her--he would help. If he really, truly loved her, he had to.

So the next day, Gothel grabbed Leo and told him she wanted to talk. He was happy she was finally stepping out of the shell she had buried herself into since the death of her parents, so he agreed to go for a walk on their usual path near the river.

For a while, everything was silent. After they were well away from Leo's cottage, Gothel finally spoke up.

"Leo," Gothel said. "I need to leave."

Leo stopped in his tracks. "Ellie, what are you talking about?"

"I need to get away from here. From my home, your home--all the memories. I can't live with them," Gothel looked into his eyes. "I have to leave, get far away from here. And I want you to come with me."

Leo's eyes softened, and he smiled slightly. "Anything for my beautiful girl." Leo frowned. "But I can't just leave my parents here."

"They'll understand that you have to come with me. And they'll have Adelaide to take care of them."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But we're not even betrothed yet. What will we do about that?" Leo asked.

"We'll move up the betrothal to tomorrow, then we'll get married as soon as we can. I need to get out of here before...before I break entirely," Gothel pleaded.

"All right. If you really want this," Leo said.

"I do."

"Then the engagement will take place tomorrow."

🌻🌻🌻

Usually, there would be a huge celebration when a couple got engaged, but no one was in the mood, so instead, they just performed the ceremony with Leo's family and no one else. Gothel was sad because she had looked forward to this day for years, but now she had no parents to celebrate with. She chased away the depression with the knowledge that once Leo and she were married, they could get as far away as possible, and never return.

The days following the betrothal party were bittersweet. Gothel was happy she and Leo were finally bound to be married, but sad because her parents weren't there to celebrate with her. Every day Gothel's hate for the gods grew until she couldn't hold it in any longer. She decided to tell Leo the true reason she wanted to leave.

Gothel dragged her fiancée out of the house to take another walk. "Leo. I'm angry," she said.

"I can tell," Leo said. "But why?"

"It's the gods' fault they died. I tried to save them. They didn't help. They let them stay dead." Gothel's hands were in fists and she sped up her pace, glaring into the space in front of her.

Leo ran to catch up with Gothel. "What are you talking about?"

Gothel sighed and unclenched her fists. Although Leo and his family knew about Gothel's heritage and how that came to be, they did not know about the magical golden flower. That was one story Gothel's family had kept to themselves so that the powers of the flower would not be misused by someone who did not understand what they were really messing with.

Gothel told him the story quietly, looking ahead or at the ground, but never at him, so she didn't know how he was responding to what she was saying. Once she was finished, she finally looked up at him. He looked utterly amazed.

"Woah. Really? There's a flower that can heal you from anything? Sign me up!"

Gothel groaned angrily. _Boys._ Always missing the point.

"Yes, Leo. But that's not the point. The point is is that they let them die. Right in front of them."

"But didn't you say they already were dead when you found the flower?" Leo asked. "I thought only Hades could do anything once you died."

Gothel's face got red. Was Leo blaming her for her mother and father's deaths? It wasn't her fault. It couldn't be her fault. She couldn't live with herself if it was her fault. No. The gods had let them die.

It wasn't her fault.

"But aren't they supposed to be all powerful or something? If they couldn't save my parents, then they are powerless. Stupid. I hate them," Gothel yelled.

Leo took a step back. "Calm down, Gothel." He gently grabbed her shoulders, which were beginning to shake. "I know you're upset. Please, calm down. Tell me what's going on. I still don't understand. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm taking that flower. I'm going to take it and go far away from here. From Mount Olympus. From the gods. From memories. I don't know where I'm going to go, but I do know what I'm going to do. I'm going to use that flower to live forever."

"Wait, what?" Leo asked.

Gothel went on like he hadn't said anything. "To shame them. To get revenge. Only the gods are immortal, so I'll be immortal too. An immortal mortal. What will they think?" Gothel began to smile. "They'll be humiliated to be played as fools."

"Gothel, you're insane. It won't work. Why do you care?"

"Because they killed my parents!" Gothel shouted.

"No, they didn't! They didn't kill anyone. They were already dead!"

"Why are you blaming me? It's not my fault! It's not!" Gothel cried.

"I'm not! Gothel--"

"So you won't come with me? Fine! I'll go by myself!"

"Ellie! No! I never said that!" Leo shouted as Gothel turned and ran away, towards her house. He tried chasing her but lost her in the woods between their homes, which he didn't know very well. "What did I just do?" Leo muttered to himself, alone in the woods. He raked his hands through his hair. He didn't know where Gothel's house was from here, as she had been the one to go to his house during their childhood, not the other way around. He only knew where his own house was, so he turned around, heading towards home. It was getting dark, and he didn't want to get lost in woods at night. He swore to find her house first thing in the morning and make things right.

🌻🌻🌻

The next morning, Leo left his house and went through the woods to find Gothel's home. He managed to find it by noon, and at the sight of it, he ran the rest of the way out of the woods and entered to house shouting, "Gothel? Are you in here? I'm sorry! Please come out!"

Nothing.

Leo searched the house, finding nothing. He started to lose it when he saw that all of her things were gone. Suddenly, Leo realized that he hadn't seen Peggie in the yard that morning. Had she gathered her things, come back to his house in the middle of the night, and taken Peggie? Had she made true of her promise and really left without him?

"No!" Leo shouted. She couldn't have left. Not all alone, with no one to protect her. Suddenly, he saw a note on her bed. He opened it and read what it said.

_Leo,_

_I have to go. I hope you"ll forgive me. I'm getting the flower and leaving here--for good. I'll never see you again. Please know that I do love you. But I have to avenge my parents. I will never be able to live without knowing that the gods have paid for what they've done._

_I know you don't agree with what I'm doing, but rest assured that I'm all right. I have Peggie to look after me. If danger comes, I'll use the flower. I love you._

_Forever your fiancée,_

_Ellie._

Leo raced to his house, mounted one of their horses, and galloped to the place Gothel had described where her parent's death scene had been--near a cliff on Mount Olympus. After hours of searching, he found a hole. There was no flower.

It was gone.

She had dug it out of the ground and must have put it in a pot. How she was carrying it, he did not know.

But she was gone.

And the flower was gone.

And his heart was in pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, some of the prose is just awful in this chapter. It's so tell-y and on-the-nose.
> 
>  _The point is is that they let them die._  
>  I'm sorry to tell you, but younger Jenny, that's really not grammatically correct.
> 
> This part of the story is just so rushed, I really should have made this fic longer, but here we are.


	5. The Hardening

Gothel rode on her Pegasus as fast as she could northeast. She headed away from Greece, away from Mount Olympus, and away from everything she had ever known. The pot holding the flower was clutched between her legs, and she nearly failed several times to keep it from falling. After night fell, she landed, sore and exhausted. She had landed far from where any people lived, and the only sounds were of birds and other creatures in the forest. She took her bag off her back and brought out her blankets. She laid one into the ground and sat on it, placing the other one on top of her. She laid down and fell asleep.

🌻🌻🌻

The next morning, Gothel went on a walk. She carried the plant with her and tried to find a place to plant it. Finally, near nightfall, her arms killing her, she found just the place. It was near a similar cliff to the one it was from, and it was green all around. She dug a hole with a shovel she had brought in her bag and pulled the plant out of the pot. She carefully placed it in the hole and re-buried it. She sang the song slowly, and she felt the aches and pains of walking all day fade away. She sighed. Then she weaved a large dome out of leaves to place over the flower to hide it.

Now, to find a place where she could live for the rest of her eternal life.

Gothel spent the next three days exploring her surroundings on Peggie. On the third day at dusk, she found a small village near a lake. She landed and dismounted away from the village and told Peggie to wait for her. She tried to talk to the people, but soon realized they didn't speak the same language.

Well, that was a problem.

Gothel ran back to the forest where Peggie was waiting and began to search for a stick to draw in the mud. She found one she thought would be suitable and approached the village once again.

Gothel tapped on a woman's shoulder and motioned for her to follow her. The woman was curious who this new child was, so she followed Gothel over to near the lake. Gothel tried to talk to her, but she just shook her head in confusion. Gothel drew stick people into the dirt and the woman watched. She drew one small girl in between two larger ones, one a girl and one a boy. Gothel pointed to the smaller stick man and then pointed at herself. The woman nodded, and understanding that the larger stick people must be her parents and the smaller stick person was herself. Gothel drew X's over her parents, and the woman gasped. Tears came to her eyes and she knelt next to Gothel and hugged her. Gothel pulled away after a few seconds and continued drawing into the dirt. This time she drew a house and put an X on top of it too. The woman gasped again and took Gothel's hand. She took Gothel's stick and drew her own house and stick people inside and around the building. She circled one person inside the house and pointed to herself. Gothel nodded. The woman then circled the stick person that was Gothel and drew a line from it to the house. The woman looked at Gothel.

Gothel smiled sadly and shook her head. She couldn't stay here. Gothel had to be alone. Away from all other humans. If word of her traveled to Greece, they would try to find her and bring her back to her home and all of Gothel's plans would be ruined. Gothel took the stick back and drew some logs and food, which she then drew arrows from them to herself. The woman nodded and motioned for Gothel to follow her.

The woman led Gothel to one of the tents. Inside was all sorts of food, like fruits and even some meats. Gothel took out some gold coins she had brought and bought a little of each item in the mini store. Then the woman led her to another tent. Inside were weapons and other tools for survival. Gothel bought a bow and several arrows, along with a bucket to carry water. She also bought a dagger, which she thought might come in handy if anyone was to threaten her, whether it be man or beast.

By the time Gothel was done buying all her things, she had to have help with three other women to carry her supplies. In addition, two men carried the wooden logs Gothel would use to build her house. Gothel led the people into the woods a while--but keeping away from Peggie--until she told them it was enough. She motioned for them to go back to their village, and they tried to protest, but they were interrupted.

By a whinny.

"Oh, no, Peggie," Gothel muttered. The townsfolk looked around, wondering where the sound had come from. "No, no, it's nothing, she's my horse, no need to worry!" Gothel said frantically. If the nomads saw her Pegasus, they would kill her for sure. But no one could understand what Gothel was saying, and they mistook her fright for her Pegasus as fear of an unknown beast.

Peggie neighed louder, no doubt wondering where Gothel was. _Hush up, please,_ Gothel begged silently. _For your own good!_

One of the men pointed in the direction of Peggie, and Gothel panicked. The other walked in the direction of her only friend stealthily. One man took out his bow and arrows, loading his weapon. "No! No, please! She's my horse! Don't hurt her!" Gothel begged, even pulling on a man's arm to try to stop him. But they thought she just was scared of the danger. Curse different languages, Gothel thought. They are going to kill Peggie!

Gothel began to cry hysterically when her Peggie came in view. The townsfolk gasped at the strange animal. One man aimed his arrow at the heart of the horse and said something that sounded like a question. Peggie neighed once more and opened her wings to fly away from the danger she sensed.

"Go, Peggie! Hurry!" Gothel shouted. And Peggie lifted off the ground and into the air. But the man's arrow followed her, and he did the one thing she was afraid of.

He shot her pony.

Peggie fell to the ground, bleeding. The man shot her twice more until Gothel was screaming. She grabbed the man's bow and tried to yank it from him, but he just pulled back. He was much stronger than she.

Within seconds, Peggie's chest stopped moving.

Gothel stood frozen in her place. The others looked at her strangely, until the woman Gothel had spoken to first gasped and covered her mouth. She shook her head and shouted at the men. Then she ran over to Gothel and gave her a hug, muttering something like an apology. She must have figured out the Pegasus had been hers from Gothel's face. Gothel shook the woman off her. "Go away! All of you! Now!"

No one moved, not knowing what she was saying. Gothel pushed the woman away from her and pointed towards their village. "Go home! Go away!" She shouted through her tears. The woman looked hurt, but she said something to the other men and women, and they slowly walked away, leaving Gothel alone in the woods to grieve the loss if her last and only friend.

🌻🌻🌻

After the death of her Pegasus, Gothel grew hateful and mean. She kept to herself, not seeing any humans for many years. She built her house deep in the woods and learned how to use a bow and arrow all on her own. She got her food from animals and fruits she knew were safe by either feeding them to animals first or just by remembering which ones she had bought from the villagers all those years ago.

Gothel sewed her own clothing and lived off the wild. But she still never lost her humanity. She did, however, grow more hateful of the gods and selfish every day, and being in seclusion only made things worse.

But Gothel kept on with her life, needing to seek revenge for her parents' deaths.

Gothel grew old in her house she had built herself, and then she did it. It took forever to find the old thing, especially on foot, but she did it.

She found the flower.

Now, to test her theory. If it didn't undo her age, she would die and be with her parents at long last. Nothing lost. If it did, she could get revenge--finally.

She removed the cover she had made as a child and sang the song. While she did it, she heard her voice slowly start to sound younger.

_Flower, gleam, and glow_

_Let your powers shine._

_Make the clock reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the Fates' design._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

Gothel looked at her hands and felt her face. No more wrinkles!

It had worked.

She was young again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably would have done things a bit differently if I wrote this now, like dwelling longer on Gothel while she grew old and what she did with her life. I don't understand why I zoomed so quickly through this in general. I'm also confused why Gothel would bother telling anyone about her parents dying.
> 
> I also just think I should have made Gothel older, at least 16 or 17. It would have been more believable and interesting to age her up a bit.


	6. The Time

Gothel was young again. She looked to be about thirty now, instead of her estimated age of eighty before. Gothel smiled. Her plan had worked. She hid the flower once again in its new covering (the old one had wilted long ago) and ran off to her house.

The years dragged on, and Gothel saw times change. Gothel soon found out that she was aging faster than before she had sung to the flower. So now, she had to sing to the flower after sixty years, except she felt like eighty.

Gothel continued to live how she had before, living in the wild all alone in the woods.

After Gothel's fifth round in life, a new civilization rose nearby, so Gothel had to make a new home.

She explored the woods for a long time when she accidentally fell into a huge, hidden area. Vines hid it from the outside world. Gothel gasped in surprise. She would never be found here.

Within a few months, Gothel's new home was completed. It was just like her old home, but slightly larger.

Gothel decided it had been long enough since leaving, so she could explore the new civilization. Everyone she knew would be dead by now.

At that thought, Gothel stopped gathering her supplies to leave. She froze.

Leo was dead.

His mother was dead.

All of her old friends were dead.

They had been dead for years now, and Gothel hadn't thought of them until now for a very long time.

Gothel took a deep breath and shook her head, shaking her old life from her head. She couldn't dwell on the past--she had to plan for the future. Leo had betrayed her, and now she had a purpose.

Gothel picked up her bag and walked out of the house.

🌻🌻🌻

Gothel explored this new civilization that had begun to settle on an island right off shore. Things were much different here than in Greece--was Greece even still a country?--and there was more technology.

Gothel still had a few gold coins from all those years ago, and hopefully, they would work as currency. She bought some new clothing--her own were crudely made and not very fashionable--and bought some amenities like a hair brush. She hadn't shopped in over two centuries, so she needed to stock up on some items.

Gothel decided to get a job to gather some money in order to buy whatever she wanted and to chase away the free time that had made the last 200 years go by painstakingly slow.

Gothel got a job as an architect, something she loved to do, and made friends in the town. But after years of working there, those friends became suspicious of Gothel and how she never aged, so Gothel had to quit her job. She never got a new one again. It was too dangerous.

With her new money, Gothel bought things to do in her free time, like a spinning wheel to sew and instruments to play. She built a new house next to her old one, which she eventually destroyed once the new one was finished. She built the new home taller and taller, building it with stones until at long last she had what she wanted.

A tower.

It was her own kind of fortress, with a secret entry she knew only she could find. That way, if someone discovered her secret and found her home, they wouldn't be able to capture her because they wouldn't be able to climb up her walls.

At least, Gothel hoped so.

Gothel lived in her tower as she watched history go by for years and years. Kingdoms rose and fell, and she lived on in her secret cove far away--but not too far away--from all society.

After maybe the fourth or fifth century passed, Gothel had all but forgotten her original mission. She didn't remember the gods or her parents. She didn't even remember Leo. She became obsessed with her looks, and that's what kept on living. She only lived to stay beautiful and attractive to the young men that never changed throughout the centuries.

But there was one thing Gothel never did--she never loved again. She didn't think of Leo, but her mind remembered what he had done to her, and she built walls around her heart that were just as high as her tower's, and never let another man inside.

Despite how drastically the world changed over the many centuries Gothel lived, no one ever discovered the hidden area she lived in. It was never conquered by anyone--no traveler or explorer found it. Gothel became so familiar with the forest all around her, she could walk through it for days without getting lost. She explored the untouched land every day.

Whenever Gothel became sick or got hurt, she would rush to the golden flower and sing to it, and it would heal her. She never had to fear for her life, but she never even thought of all the people she was indirectly killing.

Gothel watched history and even wrote what happened all around her in books. She wrote about succession in the kingdoms nearby, of them rising and falling, of new heroes and royals saving the day. She wrote of the pestilences and diseases that took the lives of many, never once thinking of her flower and how it could have saved them all.

But one day, she heard of a myth that had arisen about a magical flower that could heal anyone. According to the myth, it was made when a single drop of sunlight had hit the earth. Gothel knew what they were talking about--her secret had somehow found it's way out into the world. But Gothel did not do anything about it. After all, it was just a myth. What harm could it do? No one really believed it.

Gothel kept to herself, and never had any true friends again. She was alone for the rest of her eternal, beautiful days, or so she thought.

Until a little girl was born and changed everything Gothel wanted to do, and wanted to be--forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes no sense for Gothel to have lived for almost two hundred years entirely alone and to still have retained her sanity. That's just far too much time. Just a couple months in solitary drives people mad. And maybe you could say Gothel _was_ mad, but not nearly enough for spending two hundreds years in the wilderness. I'm not buying it.
> 
> I do think Gothel was a player, sleeping with all kinds of men. It's really a miracle Cass was her only child. (By the way, this fic was written years before Tangled the Series revealed that.)


	7. The Girl

Gothel was singing to the flower when it happened.

Soldiers from a nearby monarchy called Corona sailed on ships towards where she kneeled. Gothel gasped and placed the vine covering over her flower just as she finished singing and ran away before they could see her. Gothel had heard the queen was sick and dying, along with the baby she was pregnant with. They must be looking for the flower to heal her.

Gothel looked back, hearing footsteps behind her, only to see that the soldiers had found her flower. She gasped, then covered her mouth. She glared. She must have knocked over the covering in her haste to get away from the searching soldiers. As the soldiers took the flower away on the boat, Gothel watched them from afar and thought of a plan to get her flower back.

🌻🌻🌻

Two weeks later, the queen gave birth to a baby girl with long, magical golden hair. Gothel was aging quickly and looked like an old woman already. One week after the child's birth, she broke into the castle and found the baby's room. She began to sing to the sleeping girl, and her hair began to glow. Gothel grabbed a strand of the hair and saw her aging start to reverse already. She snipped off the strands, but they suddenly turned brown, and she gasped in horror.

She had to take the baby.

She grabbed the girl named Rapunzel and the baby awoke and began to cry. The parents woke up just as Gothel jumped from the balcony and onto the ground. She sang the song quickly and quietly, and her injuries disappeared and her youth came back. She stood up and ran as quickly as she could through the kingdom and into the woods. She heard horses and knights behind her, but she knew these woods better than anyone. She headed straight for her home.

The baby stopped crying after Gothel continued to sing the song, seemingly calmed by the tune. Gothel rushed into the hidden area no one had ever seen except herself, and rushed into the tower and up the stairs. Gothel laid the sleeping baby onto her bed, and fell onto the mattress next to her, exhausted.

She fell asleep.

🌻🌻🌻

Gothel realized that she would have to leave Rapunzel in the tower alone once she was old enough and get a job. But for now, Gothel carried the baby in her arms while she gathered wood to make a cradle. She used leaves to make a sling for Rapunzel to lie in and decided she would have to risk heading to Corona with the baby with her. She needed milk and food to feed her--perhaps she could buy a goat. Anyway, she couldn't leave the child alone in the tower, so she covered the opening of the sling and wore a hood to disguise herself. She had looked like an old lady when the King and Queen saw her, so probably no one would recognize her. But despite this, Gothel knew it was dangerous--practically insane--to return to Corona only a day after she stole the Princess and heir to the throne.

And that's why she wasn't afraid to do it.

Gothel bought all the necessities to care for her new baby, good for at least six months, and went back to the tower swiftly.

Gothel never left the tower for six months while caring for the baby. She stayed in its confines, transforming it into something she and Rapunzel could live in. She left every once in a while without Rapunzel after she was a year old to stock up on more supplies. She was always as fast as she could, though, since she couldn't let anything happen to her Flower.

Once Rapunzel was old enough to talk and walk, Gothel began to tell her myths about the outside world. They were all myths she had heard over many years, but none of them were actually true. They all told of a dangerous, scary world where Rapunzel would be trampled in only a minute.

To be honest, Gothel didn't know if that was completely false either.

Gothel told Rapunzel that others would search for her hair and try to cut it, so they could stay young forever. She used Rapunzel's brown hair, the strand she had cut herself, as an example. She said they would take her away once they found out, and that's why she had to stay hidden in this tower.

But no matter what Gothel said, Rapunzel was still always curious about the outside world. So she bought some books about nature for her to read. Gothel said that would have to make do for now until she was old enough to leave the tower.

When Rapunzel was only eight years old, Gothel left her alone in the tower during the day so she could make a living for herself in Corona. Rapunzel was dreadfully lonely the first few months when she saw her mother much less often than before. But then she met a little green lizard who changed colors according to what he was around. Rapunzel made friends with the critter and named him Pascal.

Gothel brought a new activity for Rapunzel to do every once in a while, but Rapunzel's favorite thing to do was paint. She started to cover her walls with different paintings, and once her hair got long enough, she used it as a lever. Rapunzel was lonely, but she had Pascal and her paints to keep her company.

🌻🌻🌻

Gothel was constantly worried someone would find her Flower while she was away, so she returned to Rapunzel often during the day to make sure she was all right. Every time, she was safe and sound.

Rapunzel thought Gothel had been old when giving birth to her, and as a gift, the gods had made the baby have healing powers to keep her young as she raised the child. Rapunzel didn't even suspect the truth. She believed Gothel loved her.

Gothel loved her Flower.

Gothel only cared about keeping her Flower safe. She brought gifts to keep Rapunzel happy and staying in her tower. She visited to make sure she was still there and to keep herself young. Gothel thought of Rapunzel as a flower, not a human being.

But everything changed the day a thief discovered that very flower and made her feel human for the very first time.

🌻🌻🌻

"No! I will never stop for every minute of the rest if my life," Rapunzel shouted. "I will fight, I will never stop trying to get away from you! But, if you let me save him, I will go with you. I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together, forever! Just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal him."

Suddenly, Gothel was transported back in time, to a time she had all but forgotten. She had made the same deal all those years ago with Hades, to get her mother back.

But her mother had refused to stay. She decided then and there that she would let Rapunzel do this, even if it was hopeless. Gothel would get what she wanted--a flower that wouldn't fight--and Rapunzel would be able to save the person she loved, even though it was ultimately hopeless.

Hopeless deals seemed to run in her family.

"Fine," Gothel said menacingly. She walked over to where Eugene lay bleeding on the floor. She chained him to the post. "In case you get any ideas about following us." If he wasn't going to bleed to death, then he could starve to death in this tower all alone.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said frantically. Eugene coughed and she looked at his wound."Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be okay, though."

"No, Rapunzel!" Eugene said.

"I promise, you have to trust me!" Rapunzel insisted.

"No, Rapunzel. I can't let you do this."

Gothel was reminded of her encounter with her mother. Those were the words her mother had said to her. Gothel tried to shake the thought from her head. She couldn't let this distract her from her goal. A flower that wouldn't fight. An eternal life.

"And I can't let you die," Rapunzel said sadly.

"But if you do this, then you, will die."

"Shhh. It's gonna be all right," she whispered.

Gothel had become Hades. Despite how hard she had tried to run from the past, it had found her and was repeating all over again. And now she was the bad guy. For real.

"Wait," Eugene said. Suddenly, he cut Rapunzel's hair, and it all turned brown.

"Eugene," Rapunzel said in shock.

"No!" Gothel gasped. She wished she could say it was only because she would die, but in her mind, she was seeing her past play out. Her mother had just died all over again. She was abandoned all over again. She was betrayed by her mother all over again.

Gothel grabbed the hair that was turning brown in her hands.

She would die.

She would die.

She would die. "What have you done? What have you DONE?" She screamed as she aged rapidly.

All this work. For nothing. She would not live eternally. She would not get revenge. She would not be beautiful.

Hades would win.

She ran over to the broken mirror. Her beauty was gone. She was a monster, on the outside and the inside.

Gothel realized what she had become in all those years of solitude. A monster. Someone even worse than Hades himself. And now she would pay for it. She would die, just like she deserved.

"No! No, no, no!" She repeated over and over as she walked back towards the open window. She tripped on the hair that had given and stolen her outward beauty. She fell out the window and towards the ground, but she never hit the dirt.

Instead, when she opened her eyes, she was in the underworld. She saw her parents, who looked at her devilish appearance in surprise.

"Gothel?" Her mother asked in a strange, twisted voice, but Gothel could still understand it.

"Mother?" Gothel asked. "Father?"

"Gothel!" Hercules exclaimed. "You're here."

Gothel looked down. Suddenly, she felt like the little girl who had lost her parents long ago. But she wasn't that innocent girl anymore. She had done things that were unforgivable since then. She didn't deserve their love. She didn't deserve anyone's love.

"What happened?" Hercules asked.

"I tried to live forever. To get back at the gods for letting you die. But I failed. And it never was their fault in the first place. It was my fault. I'm sorry." Gothel said. She began to cry, but no tears fell. She wasn't a body anymore. She was a spirit. Spirits couldn't cry. Not really.

"It's not your fault," Meg said. "It's no one's fault. Listen. We're together. We're finally together. That's got to count for something, right?" Gothel smiled. She was right. Maybe they were in the land of the dead, but they were together, so they could be happy.

Gothel looked behind her. Eugene's spirit did not follow. Good, Rapunzel deserved a happy life with him. Gothel didn't know what had happened for him not to die, but at least one of her wrongs had been righted. They could live happily together for the rest of their days up above. "You have a wonderful life, Rapunzel," she whispered. "You have my blessing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really suffers from whatever it's called when you just list off actions the main character is doing like it's a list. "Gothel stood up. Gothel turned around. Gothel sit down." Honestly, it's really easy to do if you aren't looking out for it.
> 
> A lot of this chapter isn't even necessary since it just summarizes the movie (poorly) and doesn't add much context to it.
> 
> I don't hate this fic, but in the end I find it to be kind of...empty. It doesn't really do anything or attempt anything meaningful, it's just a rushed subpar fanfic inspired by a now-disproven Super Carlin Brothers' video.
> 
> I do like the parallel with Gothel and her mother and the reunion at the end. I just think I could have made the emotional catharsis of the story much stronger if it hadn't been so rushed and I'd developed it better. Gothel's redemption is rushed wayyy too much too. Eh. Well, at least we can learn from our mistakes.


End file.
